1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device which attracts and hooks fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most fishing devices, unless they have a bobber, sink to the bottom and may get entangled at the bottom of a lake, stream etc. This invention allows adjustable flotation by the changings of flotation devices attached to the spinner mechanism. Also it is sometimes difficult to remove the hooks from inside of a fish. furthermore most fishing devices don't seem like live bait to fish. This invention eliminates the aforementioned problems Sometimes removing a hook from a fish requires the use of pliars in order to remove the hook from the fish. The quick release coil eliminates this practice.